mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блум и тень
(в некоторых источниках названа как Bloom and Gloom) — четвёртая серия пятого сезона и 95 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название обыгрывает фразу "doom and gloom". В этой серии волнение Эппл Блум о том, что у неё ещё нет отличительного знака, перерастает в ночной кошмар. Производство и разработка Очистка леса, использованная как для этого эпизода, так и для фильма «My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы», была впервые показана онлайн в фоновом изображении в ноябре 2014 года.Безымянный. Фил Сезар. phils portfolio. Blogger (2014-11). Проверено 7 мая 2015. Пони-дезинсекторBig Jim on Twitter: "@SomeBronyArtist Just Pest Control Pony. I'm sure the fandom will come up with something cool." Джим Миллер. Twitter| (2015-04-19). Проверено 27 апреля 2015. был показан в одном из анимационных изображений на Ponycon NYC 16 февраля 2015 года.20150216_113744.jpg (2015-02-16). Проверено 16 февраля 2015. Заархивировано. 3-5 марта 2015 года неофициальное перечисление эпизодов пятого сезона "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" на IMDb, называющее четвёртую серию как "Fall Me Out", было дискредитировано Джимом Миллером.Big Jim on Twitter: "@SilverEaglePVL Sorry. Those are ALL wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-03). Проверено 4 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson @MMeghanMcCarthy It's not." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson Those titles are incorrect." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson the titles are still wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-05). Проверено 8 марта 2015. Твиттермиты нарисовали Ребекка Дарт, Кора Косицка и Фернанда Рибейро;@R_Dart, @kkosicka and @fe_rib did a cool job designing this twittermites. #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-18). Проверено 18 апреля 2015. Косицка также добавила в небольшую сцену со скелетом то, что у Эппл Блум сердце было в форме яблока, когда её поражал рой твиттермитов.@TheBiggestJim @InmanAlex @LittleshyFiM Eyup, that was mine. I like to think the apple family are powered by small nuclear apples. Кора Косицка. Twitter (2015-04-20). Проверено 22 апреля 2015. Мелодия колыбельной, которую Эпплджек поёт Эппл Блум, была сымпровизирована актёром озвучки Эшли Болл,@jordanolling Ash. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-18). Проверено 18 апреля 2015. а фоновую музыку создал Вильям Андерсон.@tj_tgnachoman no I didn't write that one as it's considered a "ditty." that would be Will Anderson. Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2015-04-20). Проверено 20 апреля 2015. Блины были нарисованы проп-дизайнером Чармейн Верхаген.@yenissober Character and prop designer @charmainevee ! Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-19). Проверено 19 апреля 2015. Краткий пересказ Письмо от Бэбс thumb|left|Эппл Блум показывает письмо от Бэбс Сид. Как-то раз, в клубном домике Искателей знаков отличия, Эппл Блум созывает собрание Искателей с целью сообщить весьма приятную новость из Мэйнхеттена: её кузина Бэбс Сид наконец-то получила свой знак отличия, и это — ножницы! Хоть понивилльские Искатели и рады за неё, но они интересуются, кто займёт место Бэбс. Ведь, как приземлённо утверждает Скуталу, «она не может быть Искателем, если получила знак отличия». Крошка Бель представляет, будто она получает знак, который не всем нравится. Учитывая, что в семье Эппл все знаки отличия тем или иным образом связаны с яблоками, Скуталу перечисляет несколько негативных вариантов этого знака, из-за чего Эппл Блум становится преисполненной волнением. Эппл Блум — дезинсектор thumb|Кто-то испытывает панические нападения. Переживание Эппл Блум касательно знака отличия сохраняются до самой ночи — она переживает: а вдруг ей метка не понравится, что станется с Искателями и что если ей вообще придётся покинуть семью Эппл, если её знак отличия окажется не яблоком. Когда Эпплджек укладывает Эппл Блум в постель, то посредством колыбельной уверяет её, что знак отличия её не изменит, каким бы ни был он. Утешенная песней Эпплджек, Эппл Блум засыпает без задних копыт. На следующее утро, хорошо выспавшаяся Эппл Блум встречает Эпплджек в кухне за завтраком. И вот тут два Эппла приходят в невероятный шок (догадайтесь почему): Эппл Блум получила знак отличия, а именно — дихлофос, брызгающий яблочной дымкой. Пока Эппл Блум на всю ивановскую орёт о получении знака отличия, входит земной жеребец, у которого знак отличия похож на оный у неё. Жеребец — «дезинсектор» — инструктирует Эппл Блум по основам дезинсекции и уведомляет её об особенно опасном виде насекомых — твиттермитах. Эппл Блум берёт на себя дезинсекцию, а значит, жеребец-дезинсектор может наконец идти на пенсию. thumb|left|Это опасные существа. После того, как Эппл Блум высмеивают Даймонд Тиара и Силвер Спун, та бежит наутёк в тёмный лес, ибо неуверена, нужен ли ей знак отличия. Вдруг из теней отзывается голос, предлагая стереть знак отличия Эппл Блум. Несомненно, та принимает, и порыв ветра удаляет метку из её крупа. Эппл Блум возвращается в Понивилль, где (о боже!) всё погружено в хаос: пони уносят копыта, так как город атакует рой твиттермитов. А ведь знака отличия-то нет, так что Эппл Блум не может предотвратить уничтожение роем своей родной фермы. Хандра у Искателей thumb|Другие Искатели порывают дружбу с Эппл Блум. Когда рой ударяет Эппл Блум током, она просыпается в своей кровати, облегчённая тем, что вся эта мука оказалась всего-навсего сном. Она идёт к Эпплджек завтракать, но, как и во сне, они обнаруживают, что у Эппл Блум появился знак отличия, а именно,— яблочное зелье. Эппл Блум врывается в клубный домик, чтобы сообщить эту новость Скуталу и Крошке Бель, которые, к сожалению, ещё не получили своих знаков. Но беда не приходит одна: из-за этого Скуталу и Крошка Бель больше не считают Эппл Блум своим другом и выгоняют её из домика. Вдруг Эппл Блум снова оказывается в тёмном лесу, где к ней заговаривает тот же прежний голос. Эппл Блум считает, что, без знака отличия она снова подружится с Искателями, так что голос удовлетворяет её желание, вновь убирая знак отличия. Она возвращается в клубный домик, надеясь продолжить поиски с друзьями, да слишком поздно: у Скуталу и Крошки Бель уже есть знаки отличия. Следовательно, они берут на себя обязанности и, соответственно, оставляют Эппл Блум на произвол судьбы как последнего Искателя. Кошмар ухудшается thumb|left|Какой-то странный кошмар. Эппл Блум просыпается во второй раз. Изнеможенная своим кошмаром, она вновь приходит на завтрак к Эпплджек. Зритель может удивиться, но у Эппл Блум, как и прежде, появляется знак отличия. Однако, что хуже, как осознают Эпплджек, Большой Маки и Бабуля Смит, меткой у Эппл Блум оказывается... дельфин. А так как «нет места для пони без яблок», то семья Эппл отрекается от Эппл Блум и выгоняет её в кромешную тьму. Просыпаясь уже третий раз (да, тут не может быть сомнений!), Эппл Блум смотрит в зеркало и невероятно радуется, так как у неё нет знака отличия. Однако дело как раз принимает противоположный оборот: множество знаков отличия появляются на её боках и даже вокруг неё! Она приходит в бешенство, выбегает из своей спальни и снова оказывается всё в том же тёмном лесу. И вновь слышится голос теней, которому Эппл Блум приказывает прекратить её мучить кошмарами. А ларчик просто открывался: когда она удирает, то появляется Принцесса Луна и раскрывает, что всё это время Эппл Блум разговаривала с... своей собственной тенью. thumb|Искатели знаков отличия и Принцесса Луна. По совету Принцессы Луны Эппл Блум преодолевает свои страхи и соглашается, что неважно, чем является её знак отличия. Она несколько смущается, усваивая этот примитивный урок, но Луна уверяет: она — не единственная пони с такими переживаниями. Она показывает Эппл Блум кошмары во снах Крошки Бель и Скуталу — в них они также получают те знаки, которые не хотят. Луна собирает всю троицу в клубном домике Искателей (точнее, во сне). Эппл Блум, Крошка Бель и Скуталу учат, что, несмотря ни на какой знак отличия, они останутся такими, какими есть, и что когда они наконец получат свои знаки, то они непременно им подойдут. Интересуясь, беспокоится ли аналогично Бэбс, Искатели решают ей отправить посылку, чтобы дать ей знать, что она не одна такая. "Тебя знак не изменит" [[Файл:Apple Bloom joins AJ in singing S5E4.png|thumb|left|''"Меня знак не изменит, Каким бы ни был он."]] На следующее утро Эппл Блум просыпается в своей кровати. Она обнаруживает, что её бок пуст, а значит, кошмар наконец-то кончился (слава Богу!). Она присоединяется к семейному завтраку и кратко подпевает репризу прежней колыбельной Эпплджек. Та выражает своё мнение, что «хороший сон исправляет почти всё», а Эппл Блум добавляет, что не хотела бы, чтобы он был такой утомительный. Её замечание оставляет на лицах её семьи загадочные выражения. Цитаты :'Крошка Бель': Вы думали, что знак отличия может вам не понравиться? :'Эппл Блум': Нет... я... не думала об этом... :'Крошка Бель': Не волнуйся, Эппл Блум. У твоей семьи знаки связаны с яблоками. Наверняка у тебя тоже так будет. А яблоки все любят. :'Скуталу': Есть огрызок, кислые яблоки, гнилые яблоки и яблоки с червями... Что? :'Крошка Бель': Ты не помогла. :'Эппл Блум': Что если я получу знак, а он мне не понравится? Что если ''я получу знак и перестану всем нравиться? :Эпплджек: Это просто глупо... :Эппл Блум: Что если Искатели рассорятся? Ведь мы уже не будем Искателями знаков отличия. Ах! А что если это будет не яблоко?! Мне придётся съехать?! :Эппл Блум: Дезинсекция? Это типа... парасприты? :Пони-дезинсектор: Прекрати. Любая пони с тромбоном может избавиться от параспритов. Тут речь о серьёзных вещах! Ты слышала о... твиттермитах? :молнии :Эппл Блум: Твиттермиты? :Пони-дезинсектор: Лишь пони-дезинсекторы, как ты, не дают этим электрошокерам уничтожить пол-Эквестрии! :Эппл Блум: Дезинсекторы? :Пони-дезинсектор: Это не простая работа! Даже лучшие из нас мечтают о днях, когда они уйдут на зелёные поля. Мой день наконец пришёл, теперь ты займёшь моё место! :Эппл Блум: Займу место? :Пони-дезинсектор: Перестань повторять мои слова и попробуй чему-то научиться. :Эппл Блум: Простите. Наверное, я не совсем этого ждала. :Пони-дезинсектор: Не беспокойся. С таким знаком, уверен, у тебя есть склонность. :Эппл Блум: Склонность? Ой, простите. :Загадочный голос: Если тебе не нравится твой знак отличия, избавься от него! :Эппл Блум: Ну, раз вы знаете, как взмахом копыта стереть ужасный знак отличия, то давайте! :Загадочный голос: Это делается очень просто. :Бабуля Смит: Тааак, что это у нас тут? :Эппл Блум: Что такое Бабуля? Что случилось?! :Бабуля Смит: Так, ничего, верно, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Да... Совсем ничего... Да, Большой Маки? :Большой Маки: Понимаешь ли, Эппл Блум, всё дело в твоём знаке. :Эпплджек: Мда. :Эппл Блум: Зачем ты мучаешь меня кошмарами?! :Загадочный голос: Тебе не нравились твои знаки, и я помогла. Ты не хотела терять друзей, и я помогла. Если у тебя проблема с семьёй, уверена, я тоже могу помочь. :Эппл Блум: Мне не нужна твоя помощь! Просто отстань от меня! :Эппл Блум: Если я всё время сплю, почему я не просыпаюсь? :Принцесса Луна: Иногда мы так о чём-то беспокоимся, что страх запирает нас в кошмаре. :Крошка Бель: Мы ещё спим? :Скуталу: Круто! :Эппл Блум: Мы все разволновались, узнав, что Бэбс получила знак отличия, но я не хочу мучиться от кошмаров до того, как мы получим наши знаки! :Скуталу: Я тоже! :Эппл Блум: И хотя мы немного боимся, знак отличия не изменит того, как к нам относятся другие! :Крошка Бель: Хорошо, что мы все боимся одного и того же. Так мы будем напоминать друг другу быть самими собой! :Принцесса Луна: Когда вы получите свои знаки отличия, будьте уверены: они идеально вам подойдут. Галерея Справки en:Bloom and Gloom de:Träume und Albträume es:Un Descanso Agotador uk:Цвітіння і падіння Категория:Серии пятого сезона